Some Things Cannot Be Taken Back
by karma36
Summary: Dean's left for his first hunt but when he returns John is missing and Sammy well Sammy isn't fairing too well. Dean-15 Sammy-10
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: First of all I don't own anything to do with supernatural and the boys, though it would be fun to at least rent them from Kripke. Secondly I have been a huge fan of this site and all the stories, and yes this is my first ever story so please be somewhat kind. Oh and Dean is 15 and Sammy is 10.**

It had been 3 days and Dean couldn't be happier, he was finally able to go on a hunt with Caleb; his dad's friend and the closet thing to uncle he had, well besides Bobby. Though he would never be caught saying that to anyone, even if it was still pretty cute to hear Sammy call Caleb and Bobby uncle. They were hunting a werewolf something he had never done before but hey he was never one to deny a new hunting experience. Caleb was checking the research leaving Dean to check the weapons. He loved this task; it gave him ample time to just let his mind wonder.

The one major and pretty much only downside to being here with Caleb was being so far away from Dad and Sammy. Dad promised that he would take care of Sammy, letting Dean to be free of any burden for a week. Though neither Dean nor his Dad had ever thought of Sammy has a burden it was kind of nice to just be able to kick back with Caleb. Caleb was a little younger than his Dad but they were so similar it was almost like being with his Dad. "Yo Dean you with me here? I can't have you spacing out on me in the middle of a hunt. You're dad'll skin me alive if anything happens to you." Caleb's booming voice entered Dean's thoughts.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch I'm only admiring your weapons, I mean come on you can barely pick up a woman but some how you have these beauties." Dean snickered trying to deflect his worry over his family. It's not like his dad didn't know how to look after Sammy; he is their father after all. The kid was just so small for his age and always seemed to get into trouble. "Hey! I know they're real beauty's but I thought you were a ladies man". Caleb wasn't blind he'd been around the boys since they were little and knew the bond they had. Dean wouldn't be calm till he could back to Sammy. Speaking about Sammy, Caleb smirked thinking about how that little runt was probably giving John a run for his money. God he couldn't wait to spend some down time with John and the boys, it had been awhile and he always thought them as family.

"Alright Dean it's almost nightfall time to head out and bag us your first werewolf" Caleb yelled heading to his jeep. He knew when the hunt began Dean would have his head in the game. He couldn't get over how well Dean was coming into his hunting abilities; the kid had an aim like no one else. He had to admit these 3 days were a blast, he couldn't wait to see John's face full of pride when Dean returned home telling John and Sammy all of the stories of the weekend. Well maybe not Sammy, the kid was so sensitive striking a protective streak in everyone who came across him. God even hard as nails Trip the mighty tracker, oh how Trip could under Caleb's skin. But he was a good tracker and hunter and even had proved that he did have a soft spot that was pounded in by the runt himself. Caleb smirked thinking about how a 4-year-old Sammy finally got Trip wrapped around his itty-bitty finger.

**8 hours later….**

"Dam Caleb did you see the way the Alpha ass came towards me and how I flipped over that tree and shot it right in the heart…I mean how Batman was that" Dean couldn't stop smiling about the whole hunt. Yes there had been 2 werewolves but they were ready and took down the rabid dogs with an almost grace like manner. "Yes Yes Yes I know you shot the werewolf…in the arm I might add. I was the one who shot it in the heart and took down the other one. Which makes me batman and you robin?" Caleb laughed at the eye roll Dean gave. "Don't you dare tell Sammy you think I'm robin, which is so utterly stupid I can't believe you said it" At the lack of a good comment Dean slumped in the jeep feeling the adrenaline wearing off.

Caleb loaded the weapons and sank behind the wheel feeling good about the hunt. Though he hadn't expected 2, things went well and he made sure there weren't anymore. The look of satisfaction and pride on Dean's face as they torched the werewolves made the hunt even more worth it in Caleb's mind. He went to blast some music when he heard a sound that made him snap his head in Dean's direction and put a fond smile on his face. There was Dean sprawled against the door snoring with his mouth open with a look of pure happiness. Caleb started driving knowing what would keep the look on Dean's face.

It was now coming on to 7am and Caleb could barely see straight but they were finally coming up to the cabin that held the only two most important people in Dean's world. He couldn't believe Dean had sleep through the drive but he understood the effects adrenaline had on a body and Dean liked to push it to the limits. He pulled up beside the love of Dean's life, the impala. He could understand Dean's love for the car it was a sight to see. "Hey Dean time to wake up kiddo" shaking Dean he heard Dean groan and knew he was waking up. "God Caleb I'm 15 not a kid, and why do I feel like I was hit by a bus," yawned Dean. "15 makes you a kid, and it's cuz your lazy ass slept for 8 hours straight. Now hurry up before Sammy breaks the door down" Knowing he hit the mark when Dean shot up and looked around.

Dean couldn't believe it he was home. God he missed his pain in the ass brother and he couldn't wait to tell his Dad how kick ass his skills are. He burst out of the jeep and through the front door preparing for the arm full of baby brother like always. But nothing happened it was so quiet, at first he thought maybe dad took Sammy fishing but knew there would be a note. Something wasn't right his gut was yelling at him. "Caleb something's wrong, get in here" Dean raced upstairs and searched each room looking for anything.

Hearing Dean's distress Caleb raced to the cabin in time to see Dean searching the first floor. Seeing his panic, Caleb went to search the basement and would never forget this moment in his life. As he rounded the corner there was little Sammy crying and beaten tied to a chair looking like he had been there for days. Where the hell was john?

**So I know it's short and I don't even know if this will upload right but I hope you all like it. I had an idea and thought why not write one. This is my first fic so sorry if it's not up to snuff but please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's official I do not own anything in regards to Supernatural. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the reviews. I can't believe how supportive this community is. My email isn't working at the moment, which is why I haven't responded personally to any reviews, but they do mean a lot to me.

It was Sammy's whimper that brought Caleb back to the present though he wished this wasn't real. They should have been welcomed back by a kid who couldn't stop talking a mile a minute, a kid who probably spent the whole weekend driving John nuts. Caleb walked up to the chair that held Sammy and went to cut the ropes but the violent flinch and muffled cry stopped him cold in his tracks. "Sammy it's ok kiddo, it's just me Uncle Caleb. I know you're scared but I'll have you free in a moment." Caleb took another step towards Sammy, but Sammy just cried harder. He was at a loss, should he just ignore the crying and flinching and cut the ropes, which let's be honest he wouldn't really be able to do. He could deal with the consequences after; he went to take another step when another voice stopped him "SAMMY"

Dean didn't know what to think he couldn't find either his dad or brother. He went to go back to Caleb when he noticed the basement door open. He didn't know why Caleb would look down there, Sammy was terrified of basements there was no way his Dad would have taken his brother down there. As he walked down the steps he thought he heard Caleb talking. His face paled as he turned the corner of the basement nothing else registered but the fact that his brother was in pain. "SAMMY".

Dean ran forward and dropped to his knees in front of his Sammy. "Sammy, kiddo what happened" Dean's voice was so soft if Caleb so much as breathed he wouldn't hear him. Sammy didn't seem to recognize either of them he just kept trying to pull away and cry. He was sure that if Sammy kept crying as hard as he did he wouldn't be able to breathe soon.

Dean was at a loss; he had never seen his brother react this way to anyone. "Shhhhhh Sammy it's me, it's Dean…come on Sammy I'm here now you're ok just let us cut the ropes off" Dean went to pull the gag out of Sammy's mouth ignoring the flinching and crying. He didn't care if Sammy hated him forever he couldn't stand to see Sammy bound and gagged. Caleb took this opportunity to cut the other ropes while the kid was distracted with Dean. As soon as the kid got free Caleb watched as he pushed himself into the corner bringing his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. As Dean slowly crawled to his brother Caleb took the time to look around. The basement was dark and empty there was no sign of struggle except for a bullet hole in the wall by the chair Sammy was in. Caleb sighed as he took out his phone; he knew he would be dead if he didn't call the others.

Dean heard Caleb talking to someone but didn't care; all he cared about was the little boy rocking in the corner in front of him. "Sammy come on know you're safe, I'm here and so is Uncle Caleb" Dean tried to get his baby brother calm but nothing seemed to be working. Dean did everything he could think of, he tried to make shushing and cooing sounds as he wrapped his arms around the tiny shoulders. Sammy's rocking became worse but Dean held on reassuring Sammy that he was safe. Soon Dean's gentle rocking and soft cooing began to work and Sammy rested his face against Dean's solid chest.

Sammy heard noising around him but he just couldn't make himself listen he knew if he wasn't aware nothing could get him. This was a nightmare it wasn't real it couldn't be real. He wanted his Dad; he could make the noises stop than they would go fishing and play until Dean returned. He could feel arms holding him and he wanted for the pain to begin he tried to block it all out but there was this pull that he couldn't ignore. The sounds started to become louder and he felt himself being rocked gently. He could have sworn it felt like Dean but that wasn't possible he was with Uncle Caleb. That thought just made him cry harder, this wasn't fair what did he do that made people react this way. Than he smelt it the smell of his dad's old jacket, which couldn't be possible because if he were smelling that jacket it would mean, that Dean was near by. He allowed himself to finally listen to the noise he could still hear and realized it was Dean that had his arms around him. It was like he was finally waking from his nightmare, but he knew if that was true he wouldn't be in so much pain and his dad would be here. But still Dean was here and he would make the pain go away. So he did the only thing that made sense he melted into the safety that was Dean and rested his face against Dean's chest and gripped a handful of Dean's shirt.

Caleb had finished making the calls and had double and triple checked the house as well as the area. He had wanted to make sure whatever the threat was it wasn't around and to see if there was anything that would led them to find out what had happened. Caleb just didn't understand, the house and grounds looked like they did when he and Bobby had checked the place out before sending John and the boys here. What bothered Caleb the most was there was absolutely no sign of John. Knowing it was better to wait for backup on this he went back to check on the boys hoping Dean had gotten Sammy to open up and tell him what he knew. However, when he arrived back in the basement Sammy still wasn't communicating very well. Thankfully he had stopped crying out and rocking but he wouldn't let go of his tight grip on his older brother and whenever Dean would ask him something Sammy would whimper through silent tears.

"Dean can you get him up so we can take a look at him and make sure he's alright…well as alright as he can be considering" Caleb's soft question was answered by Dean gently standing with his baby brother secure in his arms. Though Sammy seemed to not appreciate the change as he whimpered and snuggled into Dean. As Dean walked by Caleb he felt Caleb's hand on his shoulder, "Bobby and Trip are on their way, in the mean time we'll get Sammy here cleaned up and cared for" Seeing the question lurking in Dean's eyes he continued, " There is no sign of struggle anywhere which doesn't mean there wasn't one, but there is also no sign of John. Well other than the impala…that seems to be fine." Dean continued his way up the stairs and to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. "Sammy I'm going to put you down on the toilet seat so we can make sure you're alright" Sammy just gripped Dean tighter signalling that it wasn't alright.

"Dean how about you sit down and hold Sammy on your lap and I'll check him out" Caleb let go of a breathe he didn't know he was holding in when he seen Dean take his advise and sit down. He couldn't believe that Sammy was still small enough to sit comfortably on Dean's lap, he always wondered if Sammy was ever going to grow. As gently as he could he checked the runt over for any broken bones, it was hard to listen to the soft cries and experience the flinching as if he was a stranger to the boy. He understood the child's reactions just wished he would recognize him and know he was safe with him. Dean for his part just held the kid tighter whispering soft words to him, at one point he swore he was singing Sammy a Metallica song but couldn't be sure. Thankfully Sammy didn't seem to have any broken bones but he was sure he had bruised ribs and knew their runt would be sore for days if not weeks. The ankle also looked like it was beyond painful but thankfully just sprained. The kid was all skin and bones, not that he wasn't skinny before but you could tell he hadn't eaten or drank anything for a while. God the kid was a mess, but they were here now and they would make sure the runt would be on the mend. Than a little voice drew their attention to the runt of their pack.

"I want Daddy"

**Thank you so much for reading my first story. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I'll try to get another out sooner than later. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Supernatural…. but man I wish I did lol. Thanks again for all the reviews. I won't update this quickly every time but I just couldn't stop typing. Again any critic or insight is welcomed. **

"I want Daddy…I'm sorry I'm sorry I want Daddy" Sammy couldn't stop crying. "Shhhh…I know Sammy I know. How about we get you cleaned up and you'll feel so much better" As soon as the word clean was said Sammy wiggled out of Dean's grasp and turned away not looking at either Caleb or Dean. Dean was so confused one moment Sammy was on his lap whimpering crying for their Dad now he was hiding in the corner not willing to look at anyone.

His whole body hurt especially his ankle and ribs. All he wanted was his dad but when he heard Dean talk about getting cleaned up he knew Dean hadn't noticed and he was so embarrassed he didn't want Dean to know. He was so uncomfortable and wanted to feel better but he didn't want Dean to see his mess.

"Hey Dean why don't you go out to the impala and get Sammy a change of clothes." Caleb had a pretty good idea what was bothering Sammy and he felt bad for the poor kid. "Are you joking I'm not going to leave him, he's hurt and crying. I'm going to go get something while Sammy is in this much pain, plus he's going to need help getting in and out of the tub. Too bad, you go get the clothes. He's my responsibility and I'm not going to disappoint him or Dad." The more Dean talked the more upset he got with the whole situation. "Come here Dean let's just go outside the door for a minute and talk" Caleb walked to the door and waited for Dean to let Sammy know they were going to be in eyesight.

"Sammy, listen kiddo I just have to go talk to Uncle Caleb for a minute. We'll be right outside the door I'll even stand in the doorway so you can see us and know that I'm right here." Dean sighed when all he got was a nod from his baby brother. God he wanted to know what was going on in the kid's head. He stood up and did exactly what he said standing in the doorway waiting for Caleb to talk and preparing to argue his point.

Caleb could see Dean's inner mother bear coming out, and knew he had to talk fast to avoid it. "I think he's embarrassed and doesn't want you to see him like this. Which is why I think it would be best if you just took a minute and get Sammy some fresh clothes." Caleb said it so fast he couldn't believe he was being intimidated by a 15 year old. "You think h-he wants me to leave…why would he want that, he always wants me there when he's hurting. I-I'm not going to just…just leave him like this" "Jesus Dean just listen for a minute, that kid in there has been tied to a chair for who knows how long, he's in pain, hungry, and terrified. He's so uncomfortable and needs to get cleaned up. He's been the baby of the pack and treated as such for 11 years always being getting compared to you. He's been tied to a chair and needs to get cleaned up, come on Dean think about it." Caleb didn't want to be harsh but he had to get Dean to understand without truly embarrassing Sam. "Come on Dean think about it he's a mess in more ways than one and doesn't want the big brother that he has hero worshipped for his whole life to see him like this." It took a minute but than Dean's eyes widened and he looked back at his brother finally understanding what the problem was. "Just let me do this for him, I need to do this. Please Caleb let me do this. Just go get the clothes and I'll look after this." Dean was practically begging he knew this but his brother needed to know that he would be there for him no matter what. Caleb knew Dean was right, nodding he turned to go to the impala when he heard Dean's voice. "Grab one of dad's hoodies for Sammy, they make him feel better when dad goes out on a hunt…oh and at the bottom of dad's duffel is Sammy's old teddy. Dad couldn't get rid of it and Sammy always loved it." Caleb nodded and walked off, leaving Dean to deal with the care for his baby brother.

Dean turned and walked back into the bathroom to Sammy. The kid was still shaking in the corner almost trying to meld into the wall. "Hey Sammy how about a bath so the spray from the shower doesn't hurt your skin and so you can sit down." He plugged the tub and started the water making sure it wasn't too hot but still hot enough to stay warm for a longer period of time. "You know you can tell me anything right, I mean anything and I have to follow the rules." Dean waited a beat to see if the bait worked and sure enough. "What rules?" Sammy's tentative little voice filled the bathroom. Dean smiled but continued as if it was any other day. " The big brother rules. Like if a little brother tells you or shows you something that really and I mean really bothers him or embarrasses him the big brother can never tease the little brother and is never allowed to tell the secret ever." Sammy thought for a moment, "you promise?" "I promise Sammy, and have I ever broken a promise?" "No" Sammy bit his late and slowly turned around looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. He slowly moved towards Dean trying to get ready for the bath but with the rope burns he couldn't do it and started crying again.

Dean immediately understood what Caleb had been referring to and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed or at least smelled the ammonia from it. Seeing Sammy start crying he bent over and gently lifted the shirt over the kid's head. "Sammy it's ok you don't have to be embarrassed, you were trapped in the basement for who knows how long of course you'd have to go to the bathroom. It's nothing to be ashamed of, ok?" Dean never wanted Sammy to feel ashamed of anything especially when it came to himself. The kid nodded but Dean could tell there was something else bothering him. He knew enough not to push and decided to just continue to help Sammy into the bath.

Dean helped Sammy wash his hair and was careful to not hurt any of the kid's bruises, cuts, or any other sore spot. He started humming a tune any tune really just making sure to comfort Sammy. "Dean what if…what if the reason wasn't because I had to but got scared?" The quiet admission struck a cord with Dean. He started to help dry off his brother thinking about how he would answer the question. "That's ok too, you know Sammy you can't control how your body reacts. Just because you were scared and you had an accident doesn't mean anything." Seeing the nod and relief in his brother's eyes he looked over to where Caleb was standing clothes in hand.

After getting Sammy dressed complete with their dad's hoodie they wanted to talk to him and try to figure out what had happened. However, Sammy had other ideas. He knew he was being a baby but he didn't want to be in this cabin or even in the area any longer he wanted to leave he wanted out. So he did what any other 11 year old would do he cried and begged until he got his way. So here he sat on the couch practically on his big brother waiting for Caleb to finish his call so they could leave.

Caleb knew he shouldn't leave yet but Sammy was so scared that he couldn't say no. So he called Bobby and filled him in with what was happening. They were a days drive to Bobby's house and together they decided it would be best for the boys if they were in a stable environment while this was sorted out. Caleb would leave his jeep and take the impala trying to create a familiar setting for the boys. They knew Trip would be traveling with Jay leaving one of them to drive Caleb's jeep back to the salvage yard. Personally Caleb hoped it would be Jay, Jay was like a brother to Caleb so he knew the jeep would be driven right. Finally with things settled Caleb packed the boys in the car and started to drive. He knew Bobby would wait for them and let the others handle the cabin. Caleb sighed as he looked across the seat to the boys. Sammy had refused to be separated from either of them so wedged himself in the middle of the front seat. Which wasn't bad there was still lots of room it was more that Caleb was concerned with this behaviour. It meant that there was a lot more emotional damage than he first thought.

Sammy refused to sleep and Dean could tell he was getting more upset. He wanted to know what happened, to just make Sammy tell them everything but every time he tried Sammy just cried and beg for dad or daddy as Sammy now referred to him. This brought out all of Dean's protectiveness. Sammy only called dad daddy when he was truly terrified and it was usually only their dad that could comfort him. Which he supposed was why his brother was clinging to their dad's hoodie like it was a lifeline. Dean reached in his bag and brought out the teddy he got Caleb to get. It was an old mangy looking thing that you could tell was loved to the bitter end. Sammy would carry it everywhere until he was 6 and then it only came out when he was scared or upset. In an act of love Sammy had given it to their dad when he was 8 after a bad hunt and their dad had come home hurt. Sammy thought the teddy would keep their dad company when they had to go to school. After getting picked on at school for it Sammy declared he was too big for a teddy and told their dad to keep it. So their Dad did and would bring it out for special emergencies for Sammy. Well this definitely qualified as an emergency so Dean gave it to Sammy to cuddle with to hopefully chase away the nightmares.

Sammy took the teddy and crushed it to his chest. He was wrapped up in every blanket they could find and was lying propped up against dean with his knees bent and feet just reaching Caleb. It was getting dark and he didn't want to be in the dark ever again. "Can you…can you read me a story with a flashlight?" He knew it was lame but any way he could get a light he would take.

Dean knew what Sammy really was asking and pretending not to notice he couldn't reach the flashlights or books in the duffel without jarring Sammy. He could reach one of the pockets on the emergency bag without moving and grabbed the only thing that would help. "Hey Sammy look what dad bought for the emergency bag. I bet you've never seen one of these. Let's try them out and see if they work. Here we'll get three out and than we can all try it." Handing the item to his brother and one to Caleb, Dean explained how they worked. "Ok what you do is you break the stick and shake it and it lights up. How cool is that?" He saw Sammy struggle for a moment before getting the stick to light up. "Yea Dean this is pretty cool, what do you think Sammy? Hey will you hold on to mine so I can drive with both hands?" Caleb handed his stick to Sammy and watched as the kid started to feel safe enough to finally let his eyes close. "Don't worry kid just a little while longer and Bobby will have his mother hen routine down and we'll figure out what happened." Dean smiled softly listening to Caleb. He wanted his brother safe, but he needed to know what had happened and where the hell is dad was. Worry started giving way so he held on to his baby brother and prayed that the nightmares wouldn't reach Sammy tonight.

Thanks for reading…and I swear the next chapter we will slowly find out where John is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So I still don't own anything to do with supernatural and the boys. Jay and Trip are mine as well as all my mistakes. I noticed I made a major one, Sammy is suppose to be 10 not 11, I like the 5 year gap between the boys better. **

**I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to update, I had a horrid case of writer's block and couldn't even look at this story. So I'm back and ready to my writing going. Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.**

"**I swear to god I knew that god damn Winchester would be the death of me, I don't have the reputation of the best tracker for anything." Trip could be heard muttering as he swept through the property. Jay winced every time knowing that the less they found the worse Trip would get. He respected the man but hell he could be a stubborn ass. Jay didn't understand it, nothing was disturbed there was no sign of struggle no sign of forced entry nothing. The frustration building made this mountain of a man want to cry, he smiled remembering when the others starting comparing him to a mountain. Little Sammy and Dean had been restless and needed to burn their energy so they started climbing up Jay as he was bent over trying to fix Caleb's jeep. He smiled remembering how he stood straight up letting the boys jump off of him swinging them up and over him. The little runt of the pack giggling squealing how he'd never been on a mountain before. Dean laughed so hard he could barely breath and ever since he'd been referred to as Mount Jay. God John better be alright, Jay didn't know what he'd do if he had to deliver that message to those boys. **

"**Hey Trip if you want your rep safe and sound you better find something," Jay yelled knowing it would kick the old man into gear. "It's like John just vanished, there's nothing here yell Caleb knew it before he left," Trip paused to rub his stubbled chin, "ok so here's what we got, we know John must have felt comfortable due to the lack of struggle, whatever happened it must have been planned because nothing has been cleaned up or covered, and lastly there are no other tire marks and the gravel around the cabin hides any footprints. I think we high tail it to Bobby's and try to figure this out before we run out of time." By the end of the rant Trip had never felt so rundown, how did this happen hell what happened. They needed to get to the boys and see if Sammy could shine some light on this. Which just made his stone heart sink, the thought of what the kid witnessed made him wish he never let the kid get through the stone and to his heart. He admired and respected Dean as an equal, hell the kid was going to be a better hunter than any of them how could he not respect him, but for some reason Sammy made them all want to hide him away and protect him he was just so innocent. At first Trip hated it, he never liked children but than one day the little rugrat had warmed his heart just enough to crack the stone they all said his heart was made of. Which was the reason he didn't want to do what he knew what he would have to and just hoped Dean and the others would see his side and Sammy would forgive him. With that last thought Trip called to Jay telling him he'd be the lead back to Bobby's. He waited for Jay to get situated in the Jeep than they made their way to the salvage yard.**

**Dean was so tired he was sitting on the couch with his wide awake baby brother attached to him. He knew the nighmares would come while they were driving he just hoped he'd be able to con Sammy into sleeping again. With no such luck the remaining of the drive was spent with Sammy tucked against Dean with a death grip on their dad's hoodie and teddy, leaving Dean to hold the glow sticks so Sammy could see the light. He had never been so happy to arrive at Bobby's, and the guilt he had over that thought still made him cringe. He understood why Sammy was acting the way he was he was just so tired and just wanted to rest so he'd be prepared with whatever they had to do to get their dad back. So until then here he was slowing rocking his runt of the litter brother hoping to calm him down enough to sleep again. He could hear Caleb and Bobby whispering impatiently waiting for word from Trip and Jay. **

**Dean hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the eyes of Bobby he knew the older man had heard from the others. "They won't be hear till supper so if you want in on the table talk you best get some rest now, and don't even think to argue with me boy we both know in your position to do it." With that Bobby slowly lifted Sammy away from Dean ignoring the whimpering coming from the kid and how light he'd become. He sat down with the boy in his lap in the old rocking chair and started to slowly rock to the sound of his breathing. Making sure to keep Sammy's head over his heart he rubbed his hand down the kid's back and watched as Dean laid down on the couch and fell asleep. **

**Bobby loved these kids like they were his own and couldn't stop the feeling like things were about to get worse before they got better. Shushing Sammy again while the kid moaned and wiggled through another nightmare his thoughts drifted to how they were going to find John. He knew they were missing something but he couldn't figure out what. He looked over to see Caleb coming in with hot coffee knowing anything stronger wouldn't be wise. He nodded to the young man and watched him sit on the floor against the couch to offer Dean silent comfort through his slumber. **


End file.
